Phase 4
La phase 4 est la quatrième partie de l'Univers Cinématographique Marvel. Elle est précédée de la phase 3. Cette phase se déroulera entre 2020 et 2021. Synopsis aucune information pour le moment Films Black Widow Un film sans titre a été annoncé pour le 1er Mai 2020.Disney Annonce 26 Nouvelles Dates, Incluant des Films Marvel Films jusqu'en 2022 The Eternals Un film sans titre a été annoncé pour le 6 Novembre 2020.Marvel révèle ‘Ant-Man et la Guêpe,’ et annaonce les premières dates des films de la Phase 4. Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings Un film sans titre a été annoncé pour le 12 Février 2021.Indiana Jones 5 Reporter et un films sans titre Marvel change de date, plus une date de sortie pour Maleficent 2 AU COmic Con de San Diego 2019, on découvre que la date correspond au film centré sur Shang-Chi et on découvre aussi le titre complet du film avec Simu Liu (Shang-Chi), Awkwafina et Tony Leung, réalisé par Destin Daniel Cretton. Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness[https://comicbook.com/marvel/2019/07/21/doctor-strange-multiverse-of-madness-logo-revealed/ Calendrier de la phase 4 - Comicbook.com] a été annoncé pour le 7 Mai 2021.Disney Annonce quelqu'un de ses nouveaux films Marvel, des films Disney Live-Action et en Animation ont des dates de sorties jusqu'en 2023 Il s'agit de la suite des aventures de Stephen Strange. Avec Benedict Cumberbatch et Elizabeth Olsen. Scott Derrickson revient à la réalisation. Spider-Man 3 Un film sans titre a été annoncé pour le 16 juillet 2021 (et le 14 juillet 2021, en France). Thor: Love and Thunder Un film sans titre a été annoncé pour le 5 novembre 2021. Séries Il y a déjà eu des séries, mais cette fois elles sont directement lier aux films et auront même un impact. Ses mini-séries de 6-8 épisodes seront diffusés uniquement sur la plateformes numérique Disney + Loki Le voyage de Loki suite aux événements de Avengers : End Game. WandaVison Une série qui se concentrera sur Wanda Maximoff et Vision. The Falcon and The Winter Soldier La série suit les aventures de Sam Wilson Le Faucon et Bucky Barnes alias le Soldat de L'Hiver après les événements de Avengers : End Game et la disparition de Steve Rogers/Captain America en activité. Helmut Zemo, Sharon Carter et John Walker alias l'agent U.S. sont aussi au casting. Hawkeye La série va suivre Clint Barton qui va former celle qui va lui succéder, Kate Bishop. Ms. Marvel La série va suivre Kamala Khan une jeune dotée de pouvoir qui décide de devenir une héroïne. She Hulk La série va suivre les aventure de Jennifer Walters, la cousine de Bruce Banner qui se retrouve elle aussi avec les mêmes capacités que son coussin. Moon Knight La série va suivre les aventures de Marc Spector qui est aussi le justicier enquêteur connu sous le nom de Moon Knight. What if... Basée sur une série de comics éponyme, cette série animée va recréer certains moments du MCU, mais de façon détournée. Par exemple, que se serait-il passé si Peggy Carter avait été la Captain America ? Si Steve Rogers, toujours gringalet, se battait dans une armure conçue par Howard Stark ? Notes *La phase 4 fut confirmée lors de deux annonces par Marvel Studios en 2014. **Kevin Feige annonce en Mai 2014 que Marvel Studios a des plans pour des films sur encore 14 ans, donc jusqu'en 2028. The Pow! Bang! Bam! Plan to Save Marvel, Starring B-List Heroes **Plus tard durant une conférence de presse en Octobre 2014, Feige confirme que la Phase 3 se déroulera de 2016 à 2019. Il confirme que la phase 4, et même des phases, avait déjà été prévus ou étaient prévus en disant que « (si) il y a plusieurs années après 2019, alors il y aura films. J’espère qu’il n’y aura plus d’années." *En avril 2016, Kevin Feige a déclaré que Les Gardiens de la Galaxie : Vol. 3 est l'un des films prévus pour une sortie de 2020. Les Gardiens de la Galaxie : Vol. 3 Confirmé par Kevin Feige * Kevin Feige a annoncé que Avengers 4 n’annonçait pas le début de la Phase 4, mais d'un tout différent concept. ''Le rachat de "21 Century Fox", est acté, et à ramené les droits des personnages des X-men et des Quatre Fantastiques sous la coupe de Marvel. '' Références en:Phase Four Catégorie:Phase